馬克斯
馬克斯（Xander、マークス）是''聖火降魔錄if主的主要角色。出現在''Conquest and Revelation routes. Nohr皇族中最大，是該國皇太子commanding the loyalty of 拉茲沃德 and 皮艾莉 as his personal retainers. If Xander achieves an S support, he will bear a son named 齊格貝爾特 with his spouse. 資料 Xander is the eldest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the son of king Garon and the first queen, Katerina. When the Avatar was adopted into the family during their childhood, he personally supervised their combat training. Xander is known to have been born with no exceptional talents. Physically weak and adopting an introverted personality in his youth, Xander had to meticulously apply himself to his training in order to earn the right to wield the legendary Siegfried. He has also revealed that whenever he was overly pressured in making a public speech, he would pretend that he was speaking in front of a group of rabbits (carrots in the Japanese version) in order to calm himself. Xander was also known to be a shy child, a fact that he divulges to 櫻 through their supports. He eventually overcame his shyness by forcing himself to talk to his father, whom he considered to be the most frightening person he had ever known. According to the supports shared between 艾麗澤 and her retainer 哈洛德, Xander used to be a much more doting brother and happier person during her adolescence, and was even known to have enjoyed joking and playing with her. This same support also reveals that due to Garon being cold and ruthless even in his treatment of her, Xander used to act as a surrogate father figure towards her, providing her with the care and support that she needed. However, his change in personality and demeanor due to the stress of warfare have since caused her to step away from him, as she feels that it is more important for her brother to devote his fullest attention to his duties instead of indulging her. Xander had two different retainers prior to Laslow and 皮艾莉. During a battle with Hoshido, Xander's forces were overwhelmed and the two sent Xander away, fending off the enemy so he could retreat; as a result, both were killed in battle. While retainer-less for some time, he eventually found two new ones. The first was Peri, whom Xander had discovered at a noble's combat tournament. Despite placing third, her character and potential had impressed Xander enough to name her as his retainer. Later, Garon assigned a mysterious mercenary to him. Initially suspicious, Xander dueled his second retainer, barely winning and was greatly impressed with his skill. Prior to the events of Fates, Xander arrested Hans for unknown charges. Even though Garon eventually released Hans for supposedly good behavior, Xander continued to remain suspicious of Hans. Prologue Xander makes his first formal appearance in Chapter 1, where he, under the orders of King Garon, tests the Avatar's strength through a mock duel in the Northern Fortress. During the duel, Xander urges the Avatar to attack at him with no hesitation, informing them that their reward for landing at least one blow on him is the opportunity to leave the Northern Fortress. After inflicting a substantial amount of damage on the Avatar, he unveils a Dragon Vein spot on the rooftop, ordering them to use it and recover before coming at him again. With determination, the Avatar bests Xander in battle. Happy that he has completed Garon's orders, Xander, alongside the rest of his siblings, takes the Avatar to Castle Krakenburg in order to seek an audience with Garon. Upon reaching the throne room of Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 2, Xander and his siblings look on as Garon presents the cursed blade of Ganglari to the Avatar. They are then compelled to watch from the sidelines as the Avatar is pitted against a number of Hoshidan prisoners, comprising of Kaze, Rinkah and a number of other generic soldiers. After the battle, when the Avatar refuses to kill the defeated Kaze and Rinkah, Garon orders Xander to kill them instead. Although reluctant, Xander prepares to comply with his orders but is stopped by the Avatar's adamant struggle to spare the prisoners from coming under further harm. To diffuse the situation, 里昂 swiftly steps in and appears to kill Kaze and Rinkah with 布倫希爾德. After Garon departs from the throne room, Leo indirectly reveals the truth of what he has done, and Xander thereafter issues orders to the nearby guards to bring the prisoners' "corpses" to his private quarters. Kaze and Rinkah are later brought outside the castle, where Xander curtly informs them that they have been spared because of the Avatar's kindness. He then orders them to make their escape before Garon is alerted to their status. When Garon later orders the Avatar to check a supposedly abandoned Hoshidan fort near the Bottomless Canyon in Chapter 3, Garon offers the assistance of Hans for their mission. Xander, suspicious of Hans, warns the Avatar not to let their guard down near him. Feeling uneasy about the situation, Xander leads the rest of his siblings to follow the Avatar to the Bottomless Canyon, arriving in the nick of time to save them from being slain by 彩造, a Ninja hailing from Hoshido. Ordering the Avatar to depart with 君特 first, Xander does not see them again until the onset of Chapter 6, when the forces of Hoshido and Nohr clash at the Plains of Hoshido. Conquest If the Avatar chooses to side with Nohr, Ryoma, horrified at their decision, demands to know the rationale behind their decision. After a brief exchange of words where Xander is alerted to the explosion of Ganglari in Hoshido, Ryoma attempts to attack the Avatar, only to have his blows deflected by Xander. The Hoshidan army is eventually defeated by the Avatar and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. After the battle, Xander and his siblings head to the throne room of Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 7, where Garon praises Xander for his battle exploits. A brief discourse between Garon and the Nohrian siblings sees him ordering Xander to kill the Avatar after they question him on the explosion of Ganglari. Garon only reconsiders when the Avatar offers to kill themselves by their own hand before conducting a seance with an effigy of Anankos on the ceiling. He then makes the decision to allow the Avatar to return to Nohr, but only on the condition that they suppress a rebellion in the Ice Tribe. Xander, relieved at these new tidings, immediately offers to aid the Avatar with his best troops, only for Garon to order the Avatar to complete the task alone. After the rest of the Nohrian siblings vacate the throne room, Xander remains in front of the closed doors, where he overhears Garon monologuing his malicious intent to subject the Avatar to true despair. This prompts Xander to send 艾麗澤, her retainers and the Avatar's childhood friend, Silas, to reinforce the Avatar. Shortly after the Avatar's return to Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 12, Iago sends them to Palace Macarath under the guise of allowing them to relax, when he, in actuality, intends for them to be ambushed by Ryoma's forces. Xander's retainers, Laslow and Peri, appear before the ensuing battle, revealing that they had refused orders from their liege to bolster the Avatar's forces. Xander does not appear again until Chapter 16, where he attacks the Avatar to test their reflexes just before they board a ship that is en route to Hoshido. Reunited with his siblings and the rest of the Avatar's army, Xander proceeds to board the ship with them. Shortly after the Nohrian army boards the ship, a Nohrian soldier informs them that hostiles have boarded the ship, and Xander deduces them to be Hoshidan ninja due to the complexity of their heist. Upon discovering the leader of the supposed ninjas, Xander is surprised and slightly shocked that a Nohrian was using Hoshidan tactics. After the battle, the leader introduces himself as Shura and states that he was the one who kidnapped Azura from the castle when she was young, having been hired by Yukimura. Camilla and Leo try to convince the Avatar to execute him, but Xander silences them, stating that it is their decision to decide Shura's fate. If spared, Xander is slightly surprised with their decision but promises to keep this incident a secret from Garon. If killed, Xander is pleased with their decision and sends a messenger to inform Garon of it. When Xander and his siblings enter Izumo in Chapter 18 with the intention of relaxing from the chaos of warfare, they stumble upon the Hoshidan siblings. Xander immediately launches into a heated exchange of hostilities with Ryoma, and both crown princes then attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties, and Ryoma later seeks an audience with the Avatar while they are in the midst of speaking with Xander. Before Ryoma is able to properly start a conversation, Izana emerges with two soldiers and proceeds to apprehend him. Izana then unveils himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals. Xander, not wanting to fight a dishonest war, decides to free the Hoshidan royals with the Avatar and their army assisting him. Following the end of the ensuing battle, Xander and his siblings join the Hoshidans in a feast. Despite the fact that they are still at war, they uphold Izumo's pact of neutrality. Later in Chapter 22, after the Nohrian army succeeds in breaking through the defence of Fort Jinya staged by 櫻, they take the surviving Hoshidans prisoner, with Xander personally promising to keep them safe. However, Hans and Iago enter the scene at this point, whereupon Hans embarks on a killing spree. Xander, enraged by their insolence, orders for them to desist, only for Garon to enter the scene and overwrite his order, curtly stating that he will kill him if he dares disobey. With much reluctance, Xander is forced to comply with Garon's order. Following the capture of Castle Shirasagi in Chapter 25, Xander and his siblings are left waiting outside the throne room with Hans and Iago after Garon marches inside in a wave of triumph in Chapter 26. While Xander is in the midst of conversing with his siblings, Iago makes a failed attempt to assassinate the Avatar. Much to Iago's horror, Xander steps before the Avatar and chooses to take their side before challenging him to a duel, asserting his displeasure with his cruel ways. He is quickly joined by the rest of his siblings, and together, they manage to defeat both Hans and Iago, with Leo personally executing the treacherous sorcerer. Following the conclusion of the battle, the Avatar, much to Xander's incredulity and disbelief, reveals that the war is not yet over, as Garon still has yet to be slain. Later in Chapter 27, the Avatar leads Xander and the rest of their siblings into the throne room, where they manage to prove the truth of their words when Garon, seated upon the throne of truth, is revealed to be a slimy monstrosity in actuality. Initially stunned into inaction, Xander and his siblings are prompted to aid the Avatar in slaying Garon when he attempts to behead them. During the course of the ensuing battle, Xander's Siegfried reacts with the Avatar's Grim Yato, causing it to transform into the Shadow Yato, granting them additional leverage against the fight against Garon. Shortly after Garon is killed, the Nohrian siblings have barely any time to process their grief and shock before they are caught off guard by a sudden attack launched by 拓海. As the Avatar walks towards Takumi with the intent of letting him kill them, they are struck when their Grim Yato fails to deflect an attack launched by a single arrow shot with Skadi, causing them to slip into a state of unconsciousness. As Xander and the rest of his siblings struggle to fight against Takumi in the Endgame, the Avatar regains consciousness and aids them in ending Takumi's rampage once and for all. With the defeat of both Hoshido and Garon, Xander is, shortly after the final battle, coronated as the new king of Nohr. Birthright If the Avatar chooses to side with Hoshido, Xander desperately attempts to change their mind to no avail. When the Avatar accuses Garon of being evil, Xander changes his stance and turns hostile, striking them mercilessly with his blade. As he is about to perform the finishing blow, Ryoma intervenes by deflecting his blow, threatening to cut him down if he continues attempting to attack the Avatar. The Nohrian army is defeated shortly after this, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Xander makes his next appearance again in Chapter 12, where he appears at the Opera House in Cyrkensia. Seeing the Avatar daring to point their blade at Garon, he coldly brands them a traitor and, alongside Laslow and Peri, closes in on them with the intention of slaying them. Xander fails to succeed in this attempt as the Avatar, with 阿庫婭's timely assistance, manages to flee the Opera House through a secret passageway. Xander next appears in front of the doors leading into the throne room of Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 21, where he spots 艾麗澤 eavesdropping on Garon's monologue. Initially warning her that she could be executed for treason if she is caught, Xander softens his stance when she begins to cry, lamenting over the fact that the war is ruining her beloved family. He then promises to end the war and bring them back together. Xander appears in the training grounds of Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 26, where he, prior to the entry of the Avatar's army, urges Laslow and Peri to flee, as he bears no wish for them to be killed in battle. He then departs and enters the main combat hall, where he meets up with the Avatar and challenges them to a one-on-one duel. Despite Elise's objections, Xander proceeds with the attack. As he prepares to deliver the finishing blow to slay the Avatar, Elise runs in and intercepts it, taking the full brunt of the blow. Seized with shock and grief, Xander rushes to cradle his sister in his arms, whereupon she, in her death throes, pleads with him to end the war not just through his strength, but also his own kindness and love. Elise perishes shortly after. In spite of her death, Xander demands the Avatar to continue their duel, much to their incredulous outrage. At this point, Laslow and Peri enter the training grounds, and upon seeing Elise's corpse, they immediately attribute her death to the Avatar and promptly summon Nohrian troops to attack the Hoshidan army. Although Xander objects to their interference, the two choose to defy him, asserting that they would rather fight instead of watching him die without taking any action. Xander's duel with the Avatar eventually concludes with the Avatar emerging victorious. As he lays dying, he reveals that he had not fought at his full strength and that he had done what he did simply because of his position as the crown prince of Nohr. After lamenting over the possibility of fighting alongside the Avatar in an alternate world, Xander succumbs to his wounds. Xander appears one final time in the Endgame, where he, alongside Elise, Lilith and Flora, manifests in the Avatar's dream and provides them with warm encouragement and support to aid them in their struggle against the draconic Garon. Revelation Due to having formed a deep emotional attachment with both families, the Avatar refuses to pick a side to align themselves with. Despite the Avatar's desperate protests, Xander and Ryoma cross blades with each other in an attempt to sway them into choosing a side. In a bid to prevent both armies from battling each other and retreat from the Plains of Hoshido, the Avatar takes down their frontline commanders, resulting in both sides labeling the Avatar as a traitor. Xander returns later in Chapter 13, where he and the Nohrian army arrive in the ruined streets of Cyrkensia, accusing the Hoshidans of invading and destroying the neutral nation. Like Ryoma and the Hoshidan army, he is unaware that invisible soldiers from Valla are responsible for destroying the town. After the battle, Xander and Ryoma continue to maintain their exchange of hostile blows. Azura intervenes by singing a melody to calm their enraged minds. As Xander prepares to leave the scene thereafter, he is stopped by the Avatar, who urges him to go to the suspension bridge above the Bottomless Canyon on the day that the skies above Nohr and Hoshido change, promising to reveal the truth of their cause to him. He responds by brushing their words off as nothing more than those of a traitor before leaving. Xander later appears in Chapter 14, where he is greeted by Iago at the grand staircase of Castle Krakenburg. Commenting that Iago's greeting is uncommon, he then heads to the throne room, where he is joined by Leo. Here, Leo attempts to inform him that Garon's crazed condition has gotten worse, only for him to attempt to attribute this to the stress of warfare. When Leo directs his attention to the throne and he witnesses Garon gleefully contemplating the destruction of both Hoshido and Nohr, Xander is forced to admit that something is wrong with his father. As Leo presses on to divulge his suspicion that their father is being controlled by the "true enemy" that the Avatar has talked about, Xander cuts him off before indicating his intention to ready his best troops to meet the Avatar at the Bottomless Canyon. Xander next appears in Chapter 17, where he and Leo enter the vicinity of the Bottomless Canyon to reinforce the Avatar's army with their retainers just as they are preparing to fend against a battalion of Nohrian forces led by Iago after they had just defeated Hans and his forces. He apologizes to the Avatar for having taken so long to realize the truth, and battles the immediately enemy in front of them. After Anankos is killed, Xander and Ryoma create a new bond between their countries and forge new ties with the newly-reinstated kingdom of Valla led by the Avatar. Xander also becomes the new king of Nohr. After the war, while his more radical policies as king were unpopular by the majority of the population, future scholars would admit they were necessary for laying the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Paralogue In Paralogue 15, Xander, accompanied by Leo, heads to a swamp in the Deeprealms to reunite with his son Siegbert. Upon meeting with Siegbert, Xander immediately engages him in conversation, during which his son excitedly updates him on the diligence he has practiced in applying himself to various fields of study. Midway through their conversation, they are interrupted when a pair of invisible enemies manifest in the vicinity, signalling the arrival of an enemy invasion. This prompts Siegbert to get up and engage the enemy in a hurry. Xander then leads the Avatar's army in a battle to purge the surrounding forests of Siegbert's Deeprealm of the invading invisible troops. Following the conclusion of the battle, Xander, out of concern for Siegbert, demands to know why his son had chosen not to inform him of the frequent invasions of the invisible soldiers. Upon learning that this is entirely due to Siegbert desiring to live up to his father's title by shouldering some of his burdens, Xander commends him for his courage. He then apologizes to Siegbert for not having executed his duties of a father well, prompting his son to request to join him on his travels. Although he initially tries to dissuade Siegbert, Xander eventually agrees to allow him to join the Avatar's army and fight alongside him. 個性 As the direct successor to the throne of Nohr, Xander was raised to become one. As such, he expresses complete patriotism to his country, cutting down all who stand in the way of Nohr's prosperity and well-being. Any order of King Garon given to him is completed with upmost perfection, even when Xander may not completely agree with its intentions, believing that all are done for the sake of bringing glory to Nohr. He does not tolerate any traitors from Nohr, and is willing to kill them, including the Avatar, and his half-sister 卡美拉 in the Revelation Route. This devotion of Xander's is double-layered, however; beneath his apparent belief that Garon's involvement in the war is for the sake of Nohr's future, he also holds a stalwart belief that the king will revert to being the loving father he once was once the war ends in his favor. So strong is this belief of his, Xander has thus proven to be obstinate and intractable in having his opinion swayed, insisting that solid evidence must be presented to prove that Garon's change is permanent. This naive belief of Xander's in turn suggests at a tender side that he is defined by, especially one that is displayed to both his siblings and his own sons. Despite appearing too busy to get to know his siblings well, he shows Camilla how much he knows about his four siblings in their support together including a surprising wealth of small tidbits of their habits. His love for his siblings often provides the catalyst to disobey his father's orders, such as sending the Avatar help on their mission in Conquest to quell the Ice Tribe rebellion despite the fact that Garon had ordered them to complete it alone. However, at other times his sense of duty may overrule his own familial sentiments, as he tearfully continued his duel with the Avatar in Birthright even though he had just accidentally killed Elise moments before. Despite knowing that the Avatar is not his true sibling, he nevertheless has always seen them as such, usually and affectionately calling them "Little Prince/Princess." This tender side is usually kept under tight wraps, as Xander considers open displays of affection to be unbecoming of his position as the crown prince, as shown in Felicia's supports, where Xander himself comments on how his title and responsibilities have come to define him so much that even when in private he cannot shed the mantle, while Nyx's highlights that he put loyalty to his kingdom over his personal feelings for so long that doing so is reflexive at this point. Like his younger half-siblings Camilla and Leo, Xander does cares so much for his step-sister, 阿庫婭 and wanted to spend more time with her. Xander has also been depicted multiple times in supports as a humble person who delights in bringing happiness to others without inviting any attention to himself. This fact extends to situations when it is blatantly obvious that he is responsible for the happiness experienced by others, where he will take the pains to stage arguments in order to conceal his involvement. In this regard, he is known to have gone so far as to outright deny claims that he has provided aid to others. In spite of the fact that Xander has been vastly portrayed as a battle-worn individual whose skill with the blade is seemingly unrivaled, his supports with Nyx reveal that contrary to that portrayal, he detests killing and feels immense guilt for having killed so many people, even harboring suicidal thoughts as a result of his actions, leading him to believe justice is an illusion not worth chasing in this world. As a result, while he has some sense of honor, and believes in a concept of right and wrong, Xander does not seem to think there is any such thing as a truly evil person; just evil acts and whether or not the person is forgivable. This is something reflected in how he trusts Peri with his life just because he has seen her good side, despite her violent mental instability, but is disgusted by Zola's actions in Chapter 18 of Conquest, where he refuses to win the war by killing the Hoshidan royals while they are unarmed. The bond of trust between Xander and his retainers is one that evidently transcends the classic master-servant relationship, where he instead regards them as dear companions. This fact is best evidenced through Chapter 26 on the Birthright route, where he becomes fraught with worry and agitation when his retainers outright disobey his orders to save themselves from needless sacrifice. Xander is said to have the best handwriting out of everyone in the army. His birthday is October 27. 在遊戲中 英雄雲集 Xander appears and serves as a boss in Chapter 2 and Chapter 9. While most Heroes were forced to fight the player's army due to their contract with the Embla Empire, Xander is the only character to serve 維洛妮卡, the princess and leader of Embla's army, of his own volition and out of sympathy for her. 馬克斯 (劍) 敘述 ;Paragon Knight :Nohrian prince respected for his military prowess. Wields the divine blade Siegfried登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. 基礎數據 稀有度: 劍 |Skill= 鋼劍 }} 劍 |Skill= 銀劍 碎光 }} 劍 |Skill= }} 技能 =武器 = =奧義 = =被動 = 馬克斯 (槍) 敘述 ;Spring Prince :Nohrian Prince who normally wields the divine blade Siegfried but left it behind for the festival登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. 基礎數據 ✯✯✯✯✯ 槍 |Skill= Carrot Lance+ Swap }} 技能 =武器 = =輔助 = =被動 = 馬克斯 (斧) 敘述 ;Student Swimmer :A Nohrian prince who wields the divine sword Siegfried but can't swim. Clings to his Lilith water toy登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. 基礎數據 技能 =武器 = =輔助 = =奧義 = =被動 = 聖火降魔錄if 基礎數據 |-|Conquest Chapter 6= 劍 - C 槍 - D |Item= Siegfried 特效藥 }} |-|Conquest Chapter 16/Revelation Chapter 17= 劍 - B 槍 - D |Item= Siegfried }} 作為敵人 |-|All Difficulties= Chapter 1 - Nohr 劍 - C 槍 - D |Item= Bronze Sword }} Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal= 劍 - B 槍 - D |Item= Siegfried }} |-|Hard= 劍 - B 槍 - C |Item= Siegfried }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - A 槍 - A |Item= Siegfried }} Birthright Chapter 12 - Dark Reunion |-|Normal= 劍 - B 槍 - D |Item= Siegfried }} |-|Hard= 劍 - B 槍 - C |Item= Siegfried }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - A 槍 - A |Item= Siegfried }} Birthright Chapter 26 - Xander |-|Normal= 劍 - B 槍 - B |Item= Siegfried }} |-|Hard= 劍 - B 槍 - B |Item= Siegfried }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - A 槍 - A |Item= Siegfried }} Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= 劍 - B 槍 - D |Item= Siegfried }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= 劍 - A 槍 - A |Item= Siegfried }} Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace |-|Normal= 劍 - B 槍 - D |Item= Siegfried }} |-|Hard= 劍 - B 槍 - C |Item= Siegfried }} |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 2 - Beach Brawl |-|Normal= 劍 - B 槍 - B |Item= Stick Umbrella }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with Laslow Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= 劍 - B 槍 - A |Item= 銀劍 }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - A 槍 - A |Item= 銀劍 }} 進階數據 |55% |65% |5% |50% |45% |75% |50% |25% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | -1 | -1 | -1 | +2 | +1 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *阿庫婭 *艾爾菲 *皮艾莉 *蓓兒卡 *Mozu *露娜 *Nyx *夏洛特 *菲利西亞 *櫻 (Revelation only) *火乃香 (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *里昂 *卡美拉 *艾麗澤 *拉茲沃德 *Kaze *龍馬 (Revelation only) *齊格貝爾特 * 詩格萊 (If Xander is his father) *Kana (if Xander is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overview Base Class Set Despite being a pre-promoted unit, Xander stands as one of the strongest combat units Fates has to offer. Right from the moment he is recruited, Xander is already an impressive offensive force in the army, given his 8 movement range and near-perfect mastery of 劍s. This fact is further complemented by his personal weapon Siegfried, boasting an impressive Might of 11, increasing his Dodge by 10 and his Defense by 4, alongside allowing him to attack enemies at a range. Aside from his poor Resistance growth, Xander's growths in other stat departments are quite decent, allowing him to be moulded into a well-rounded unit. Starting out as a Paladin, he already has access to the basic Cavalier skills, with Elbow Room being particularly ideal for use in the open areas that define most of the late-game maps in Conquest and Revelation. As a Paladin, Xander stands to learn Defender, a skill that helps support his growing stats when paired up with another character. He will also learn Aegis, which will help him tank against attacks inflicted with 弓s, Shuriken and magic. This skill is best utilised when fending against magic-wielding units, as it offsets Xander's poor Resistance. As part of the Cavalier class set, Xander can also access the Great Knight class, one that offers the 月光 and Armored Blow skills. Luna increases Xander's offense by ignoring the Defense of foes, and is especially useful in late-game sequences where high-Defense targets appear more often. Armored Blow further increases Xander's impressive Defense, permitting him to take little or no damage when he initiates attacks. Secondary Class Set Xander's secondary class set is the Wyvern Rider, entailing the Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight promotions. While this class set has much to offer to further boost Xander's combat prowess, it is recommended to wait until he has learnt Aegis to offset his poor Resistance. The first two skills that he learns in this class set are Strength +2 and 衝敵斬. Strength +2 is only useful when Xander is still in the midst of building up his Strength, and will lose its effectiveness over time. Lunge, conversely, is slightly more useful, allowing Xander to pull foes into the midst of the player's troops in order to effectively defeat them. As a Wyvern Lord, Xander can learn 防守支援 and Swordbreaker. Rally Defense is not necessarily needed, as he works best as an offence unit instead of a support one. Swordbreaker, on the other hand, is far more useful, allowing him to fend against Sword-wielding foes like Swordmasters, Heroes and Master Ninjas, all of whom are renowned for their high Skill. As a Malig Knight, Xander stands to learn Savage Blow and Trample, both of which are very useful in boosting his combat prowess. Savage Blow allows Xander to inflict damage on clumped enemies near him, while Trample allows him to deal more damage against non-mounted units. Since the player is most likely to face a good number of unmounted enemies, this skill allows him to stack extra damage on them. Friendship Class Sets *Kaze - Kaze gives Xander access to the Ninja class set, entailing the Master Ninja and Mechanist promotions. From the Ninja class, the most useful skill for Xander to learn is Poison Strike, which takes off 20% of the target's HP if he is unable to kill them. Since Xander has access to the Wyvern Rider base set, his access to the Malig Knight class for Savage Blow allows him to stack 40% instead of 20% against any hostile unit located close to him. The Master Ninja class offers Lethality, which is one of the few Hoshidan skills that Conquest players can access without the need to purchase it off another player. Xander also stands to learn Shurikenfaire, although this skill is not needed unless he is kept in a class that arms Shuriken and Daggers. As a Mechanist, Xander can learn Golembane, which is not very useful due to the lack of Stoneborn and puppet-based foes in the game. He can also learn Replicate, which allows him to operate in two different sections of any given battlefield at any one time. *拉茲沃德 - Laslow gives Xander access to the Mercenary class set, entailing the Hero and Bow Knight promotions. From the Mercenary skill sets, Good Fortune replenishes HP with a Luck% of occurring. This benefits Xander due to his very high luck growth. Strong Riposte increases the strength of Xander's attacks minimally only when he is under siege. As a Hero, however, Xander gains access to 太陽, a very useful skill that allows him to replenish HP in battle, and Axebreaker, allowing him to fare better when facing 斧 and Club-wielding foes in battle. As a Bow Knight, the only useful skill that he stands to learn is Shurikenbreaker, a skill that helps him to offset the proficiency of Shuriken-wielding foes accurately inflicting attacks and dodging hostile blows. *里昂 - Leo gives Xander access to the Dark Mage class set, entailing the Sorcerer and Dark Knight promotions. There is not much for Xander to learn in this set due to his lackluster Magic, although there are a few skills that he stands to greatly benefit from. As a Sorcerer, Xander can learn 復仇 to stack more damage as his HP falls and Bowbreaker to deal with enemy Snipers who have high hit rates. As a Dark Knight, Xander can continue using Siegfried to learn Lifetaker, a skill that permits him to restore his own HP when he defeats foes in battles that he initiates. *龍馬 - Ryoma grants Xander access to the Samurai class set, entailing the Swordmaster and Master of Arms promotions. Of the three classes in this set, the Swordmaster class gives Xander the most benefits overall. For one, it allows him to learn the powerful Astra skill, one that allows him to stack incremental damage against his foes. In addition to this, Xander also stands to learn Swordfaire, a skill that boosts his natural proficiency in Swords by increasing his damage output with them equipped. The other two classes in the set are not without their benefits, however; the Samurai's Vantage skill, for one, complements his devastating damage output well by permitting him to strike first and possibly take out potentially dangerous foes when he is low on HP. The Master of Arms class, on the other hand, provides Seal Strength to cripple heavy-hitting enemies and Life and Death for a more-risk-for-more-reward style of play with Xander. Marriage Options *Female Avatar - the Avatar's class can vary depending on the secondary class they put in the beginning of the game. They can use this to give Xander more offense or defense capabilities; for example, the General class offers Wary Fighter and Pavise; Wary Fighter will prevent Xander from being doubled while Pavise will make Xander a powerful tank as he will have both Pavise and Aegis in his roster. However, Wary Fighter comes at the cost of Xander not being able to double opponents, though it should be noted that Xander often does not have the speed to double many opponents to begin with. Alternatively, the player can add offense if needed to help improve his already impressive attacking capabilities. *阿庫婭/火乃香 - Both Azura and Hinoka provide the Sky Knight class set to Xander, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. From Sky Knight, Darting Blow can patch up his semi-lacklustre Speed growths, and Camaraderie can benefit him if there are a lack of healers near him by recovering a small amount of health; from Falcon Knight, Xander can get 速度支援 and Warding Blow. Rally Speed is rarely useful, as Xander fits a better attacking role than a support role; however, Warding Blow is extremely efficient due to his low Resistance growths, leading him to take less magical damage, which can stack with Aegis if it triggers. Finally, from Kinshi Knight, Xander gets access to Air Superiority and Amaterasu; Air Superiority can make him a lot more effective against flying units, who typically have high Speed, by making them easier to hit and dodge attacks from. Amaterasu can be utilised to heal those around him as a passive support skill, but preferably can be swapped out for a more offensive skill that benefits his well-rounded attacking role. *菲利西亞 - Felicia provides the Troubadour class set to Xander, entailing the Strategist and Butler promotions. This class set is borderline-useless to Xander; Gentilhomme, Rally Resistance, and Inspiration all play to a supporting role instead of Xander's preferred offensive role, while Live to Serve can never be utilized at the same time as Xander's trademark sword Siegfried. Resistance +2 and Tomebreaker can help patch up Xander's poor Resistance, but as a general rule of thumb this is a very poor marriage option for Xander. *Mozu - Mozu provides the 弓手 class set to Xander, entailing the Sniper and Kinshi Knight promotions. *艾爾菲 - Effie provides the Knight class set to Xander, entailing the General and Great Knight promotions. *皮艾莉/Nyx - Both Peri and Nyx provide the Dark Mage class set to Xander, entailing the Sorcerer and Dark Knight promotions. The benefits of these three classes are explained in the friendship section, with Leo. *夏洛特 - Charlotte provides the Fighter class set to Xander, entailing the Berserker and Hero promotions. *露娜 - Selena provides the Mercenary class set to Xander, entailing the Hero and Bow Knight promotions. The benefits of these three classes are explained in the friendship section, with Laslow. *櫻 - Sakura provides the Monk class set to Xander, entailing the Great Master and Onmyoji promotions. From Monk, he gains 祈禱, which can turn his solid Luck into a viable boost to his survivability. The Monk's Rally Luck and the Onmyoji's Rally Magic are both worthless to the offense-minded Xander, while the Onmyoji's Tomefaire is only useful if the player makes Leo his A+ support to create a gimmicky Dark Knight build. The Great Master gives Xander Renewal, whose 30% HP regeneration is never a bad thing, and Countermagic, a risky way to turn Xander's low Resistance into an offensive advantage. ''聖火降魔錄無雙 基礎數據 劍 - E |Item = Siegfried }} Supports *Rowan *弗雷德里克 *拓海 *Corrin *Robin *馬爾斯 *莉茲 *琳 *賽莉卡 名言 ''Fates :Xander/Fates Quotes 英雄雲集 :Xander/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Xander/Warriors Quotes Smash Bros. Series Xander appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as a collectable Trophy and was released on February 3, 2016 alongside the release of Corrin. His trophy features him wielding Siegfried. 3DS Info 可能結局 ; Xander - Paragon Knight : King Xander helped usher in a new era of peace. While he ruled justly, his radical policies were unpopular with much of the population. Scholars admit this was necessary for the era of growth that followed. ; Xander and the Avatar (Conquest) : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Xander and the Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Xander, her beloved husband, was crowned King of Nohr. Together, they united Nohr and Valla. ; Xander and 阿庫婭 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Xander and 蓓兒卡 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Xander and 夏洛特 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Xander and 艾爾菲 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Xander and 菲利西亞 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Xander and 火乃香 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army and the two remained together always. ; Xander and Mozu : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Xander and Nyx : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Xander and 皮艾莉 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Xander and 櫻 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Xander and 露娜 : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Xander alongside 西格爾特 appears in the sixth series as its representatives. Xander is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * * * * * * 語源 Xander is derived from ''Alexander, which in turn is derived from Alexandros, which is Greek for "defender of the people". 軼事 *Xander's official artwork depicts him wielding Siegfried. *Xander shares his English voice actor, David Stanbra, with Kaze, Shura, 齊格貝爾特, Kilma, Sumeragi and the Rainbow Sage. **Xander shares his Japanese voice actor, Katsuyuki Konishi, with Randal from 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. *Xander is the only Nohr Royal Sibling to not have his base class used as a secondary class for any of his siblings. *Xander was the 2nd most popular male character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Xander came 3rd in the character popularity poll and came 4th in the spouse poll, both were issued by Famitsu. **Xander placed 4th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. **Xander came in 22nd place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He had 7,511 votes. *Despite the fact that other Fire Emblem Trophies in Super Smash Bros. who feature a mount unit have their mounts featured, Xander is the only mount character to not have his mount featured in his trophy. *Xander's circlet was given to him by Garon, according to one of his Private Quarters lines in the Japanese version. *Xander has displayed actions and characteristics that could make him be categorized as a character of the 卡謬 archetype. For instance, Xander saying that even though he knew what he was doing was wrong, him being the Crown Prince of Nohr gave him no choice in the matter resembles 卡謬, who could not side with Marth because he was a knight of Grust. **Xander has more resemblances and loose connections to Camus in more ways beyond the similarity of their role within the two respective stories. Appearance wise, they have blond, wavy hair, brown eyes, and are dressed in black attires. Gameplay wise, they have their base class as Paladin and wield a legendary weapon. Moreover, the “''Sieg''” part in the name of Xander’s sword Siegfried and his son’s name Siegbert share the same katakana spelling with Zeke, Camus’s alias in 聖火降魔錄外傳. *There is a continuity error between Xander and Leo's B support and 皮艾莉 and 拉茲沃德's conversation in Beach Brawl. In the Beach Brawl, Peri states that Xander cannot swim, not even a dog paddle. However, 里昂 states that Xander excels in everything he tries, where then he names swimming as an example. However, this is just a mistake on the localization team's part, as Leo mentioned no such thing in the Japanese version. **Alternatively, since the characters you control in Beach Brawl are separate from the ones in the main story, this could potentially be a different Xander that is unable to swim. **Xander being unable to swim is once again mentioned during his costume conversation with 安娜 in the Nohrian Festival of Bonds DLC. This time it is confessed by Xander himself ***In Nohrian Summer Paralogue in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》, Xander being unable to swim is also once again mentioned by Xander himself when he and Leo were forced to swim all the way to the shore to meet up with Avatar ''and Elise. *Xander shares his critical quote "You're right where I want you" with his retainers 皮艾莉 and 拉茲沃德. *Xander shares the same battle animations with the Mercenary class when he is shown fighting dismounted. *Xander is the only character in ''Heroes whose holiday event-exclusive variation became available before the regular variation. *In Heroes, Xander's Grand Hero Battle map is based on Fates: Conquest Chapter 12. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:聖火降魔錄無雙 Characters